Learning From Our Mistakes
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: It was a small mistake Allen made, getting into a fight with one of the popular kids named Kanda, that is. Because of that mistake, he ended up being hated by everyone, including his crush, Lavi. However, maybe it wasn't only Allen who made a mistake. Perhaps the others made the mistake of not giving him a second chance...well, now it was time to learn from those mistakes. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

**I complete forgot that I mentioned a Yullen fic after finishing T14R. The reason why I haven't posted that is because the fanart isn't finished for it but it _will _happen. This fic is rated T...for now...not sure if that'll change...probably not...I really didn't know whether or not to post this but since I've been so damn busy for Laven week, I'll keep on updating these stories...*sigh* I have a job interview tomorrow :l wish me luck...**

* * *

It was raining again.

Usually, Allen really liked the rain. He wasn't sure why he liked the rain...maybe it was the refreshing smell that came after the rain or just the feeling of the raindrops streaming down his face and his hair. Overall, he really liked rain. He tended to think about things that mattered most to him when it rained because of the day his father died it was raining. Even if he missed his father, and felt sad that he was gone, he was reminded that there were still many things that he had in his life. He had his friends and his cheerful uncle and even his dreadful guardian that tended to disappear on him. Despite the loss of his father, he still had things that could make him happy in life.

However, right now, Allen didn't really appreciate the rain all that much.

Since his guardian had decided to ditch him again, he was forced to walk in the rain to his uncle's house, which was about five miles away from the school. Normally, that didn't seem like a lot, but one, it was raining and two, he was walking...and it was cold. He always kept an umbrella in his locker for situations like these so he wasn't really getting wet, but that didn't mean that he wasn't cold. He felt irritable since Lavi and his friends were quite persistent in making him seem like a bad person today. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were a trio that was respected by all of the school. Kanda was pissy, Lavi was joyful, and Lenalee was kind. They had many other connections in the school as well.

His rivalry with them was quite ridiculous.

To be honest, Allen actually liked them, _especially _Lavi...and he didn't just_ like _Lavi, he _loved _him. Or well, he used to. Last year, when he was a Freshman, he may or may not have embarrassingly stalked them. They were like role models to him...okay, maybe with the exclusion of Kanda, but they were still the kind of people he wanted to hang around. Their rivalry all started on the day that his guardian had been pestering him to get money and alcohol for him that night. Because of said pestering, Allen found himself quite irritable with everything. So, when he bumped into Kanda and the prat replied with a cruel 'watch where you're going'...well, he was _not _in the mood and fired a counter back at him. _That _had been his first mistake. Apparently, Kanda was quite a violent person.

It was the first fight Allen had _ever _gotten involved with.

They were both sent to the principal's office and the principal knew Kanda personally so he was let off with a warning while Allen was given a suspension for a day. It ticked him off, really. Kanda was the one to throw the first punch so you would _think _that _he _would get a suspension. Oh yes, Allen was pissed, but he wouldn't dare fight with the principal. Instead, he calmed himself down and told him that it gave him more time to get things for Cross, his guardian, without having to think about his education. Actually, when he got home, Cross _praised _him for getting suspended. Since then, him and Kanda hadn't been on good terms and since _they _weren't on good terms, Lavi and Lenalee didn't like him either. Allen remembered once Lenalee had bumped into him on accident and made him drop all his books.

Despite her constant kindness, she didn't life a _finger _to help him.

Yes, being despised by Kanda was quite a hassle. He somehow managed to piss Lavi off while rambling to Kanda of how bad of a person he was. Allen learned his lesson from last time and didn't dare get into a fight with Lavi. It seemed that the odds were _always _in their favor. Yes, Allen would always fight back with Kanda whenever he was in his presence, but he would do his best to avoid all three of them. It was hard doing so when everyone was their friend...which was one of the reasons Allen didn't make friends at school. He made friends with anyone outside of school...or someone from another school. There were actually times that Allen ran into people who literally wanted to beat him up. But, because of Cross' training, he managed to avoid a lot of trouble with bullies. No, he didn't hit them, he just dodged and ran. He only used his skills for defense, he would _never _hit another person.

It was just against his morals.

He sighed again, looking up to see a familiar sign. That was his indication that he only had a mile left to walk. He supposed that he could have always called Neah, but then again, whenever Allen came to his house after school, he wasn't awake. And by then, it was already four in the afternoon. He wasn't really tired anyways because of Cross' difficult training. Besides, Neah did have a constant need to spoil him and if Allen let him do that, he'd become unfit and that would be quite bad since there were people who were constantly after his head. Not literally, but still. He was not going to allow Neah to spoil him. Allen's thoughts were cut short when he heard a car coming towards him. Yes, it was raining, but that car _must _have been speeding or had a _really _bad engine. _Tch, as long as they don't swerve at me I really don't care...I'm almost home anyways. _Allen thought, feeling a bit relieved.

That relief was replaced with anger when the car drove a little too close to him and splashed water all over him.

Oh yes, Allen was upset, but he would not get too mad. It was an accident so Allen would treat it like that. Besides, he was almost to his uncle's house anyways and he planned on dressing out of his current wear since he had gotten his pants wet from walking in puddles. So really, there was nothing to worry about, nothing to stress over...until the people who were in the van made their appearance. After splashing Allen with water, they decided to halt their vehicle and let him walk past them. They must have expected Allen to be some enraged guy to scold them...or they just wanted to apologize. Once Allen made it to the passenger seat window, he kept on walking, even as they rolled their window down.

It was Lavi.

Of _all _the damn people in the world, it had to be _them. _Oh yes, _now _Allen was pissed. They could have tried mocking him by doing that. He glared at the redhead and kept irritably walking...or well, the way he was quickly walking made it seem like he was storming. It was then that _Lenalee _exited the vehicle and ran over to him, her hood pulled up. He did not stop, neither did he really pay her any mind. She stuttered a few times as if she didn't know what to say. Honestly, Allen expected her to mock him or something or even walk away. He did _not _expect her to apologize. Or offer him a ride. "Um...look...that was a-an accident...I'm s-sure K-Kanda didn't mean to do that..."

"I'm sure he did." Allen replied coldly and shivered a little.

"Well, it's not like he really knew who you were at the moment..." She mumbled and Allen stared at her suspiciously as she shivered from the rain. Yes, she was wearing a hoodie, but she was also in a very short skirt.

"Whatever, I don't care." He muttered.

"W-well if you want...we can take you home...as an apology..."

There was no way in hell Allen was leading them to where his uncle lived.

"No thank you." He grumbled before adding, "I do not want help from you guys. I'm almost home anyways." He grumbled and stared at the van, which was quite far away and turned off. Lenalee pulled out her phone and texted someone before shoving it in her pocket. He then saw the van start towards them.

"See ya later, Lenalee!" Lavi chirped and Allen stared at her incredulously.

"This is my street." She explained as they drove off. Allen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

He _really _didn't want to do this...

"Open your hand." He muttered.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently. Allen huffed and grabbed her wrist, placing the handle of the umbrella in her hand. She blinked a few times. Allen grumbled and started walking off.

"I don't need it. I'm already soaked." He explained, blushing. Lenalee's eyes widened as she stared at the umbrella.

"I'll give it back Monday!" She shouted and he shook his head.

"There's no need." He mumbled even though he knew she wouldn't hear it and turned down a road. She bit her lip, wondering why Allen would possibly help her out if they didn't even like each other. She stood there for a few minutes before deciding that she best be going home now.

Allen opened the door to his uncle's house and heard a high pitched squeal instantly resound in the air. "Allen! I didn't know you were coming over! You should have told me! I would have prepared some lunch! Oh wait...you already had lunch at school, huh? Well, I would've made you some dinner then! Or wait maybe an appetizer...eh? Why are you all wet? Did you _walk _here?! You could get a cold! Hurry up and go change before you get the flu!" Neah chided, pushing him towards his room.

Allen did just that. He changed into some sweatpants and a large t-shirt. He was always quite fond of large clothes that were too big for him. It was easy to move around in and overall more comfortable. Whenever he was at Neah's house, he never feared that someone would see his arm since Neah tended to be alone...besides, he didn't really associate with Neah's friends so he really didn't care what they saw him as and they'd probably be banished from the house if they insulted him in front of Neah. When Allen finished dressing, he didn't go back out, he laid down in his bed and dragged the comforter over his head, turning off the light. He really didn't want to sleep in tomorrow since he could do so much in that time, not to mention he was extremely tired. So, Allen went to sleep at four in the afternoon.

He didn't wake up until ten o'clock the next morning.

There was something Allen really didn't like when he lived with Neah and that was that he tended to not care what state Allen was in when he left the room, especially when there was people over. Allen figured that Neah was quite the opposite of his father since he didn't have many manners. He knew what to expect every morning whenever he stayed here. He knew that if he stepped one foot out the door then Neah would instantly grab a hold of his hand and yank him into the dining room for breakfast. It always happened. Yet, even though Allen knew this, he was still quite out of it and was completely surprised when Neah started dragging him out of the room. _Can't I just wake up normally and relax for once? _

Apparently not at Neah's house.

"Neah noooo..." Allen whined as his uncle sat him down in a chair.

"Don't 'no' me! You didn't even come out to eat dinner yesterday!" Neah scolded and then started his worrisome ranting. Allen wasn't listening, of course. He never did listen to what Neah had to say... "...seriously, Allen, why would you go and worry me like that?! I swear one of these days-"

"One of these days you're gonna talk my ears off." Allen muttered and laid his head on his arms to rest on the table. He felt a small smile pull at his lips when Neah huffed with annoyance.

"Won't you be polite? I have guests over!" Neah announced.

"Says the one who's neglecting said guests to make me breakfast. I can make my own food, you know..." Allen said, his voice muffled by his sleeves. He felt sick, to be honest. It was probably because he didn't properly dry off when he went to sleep.

"I'm not really...but..." Neah hummed to himself, thinking of a retort. Sighing, Neah placed a plate beside Allen's head as well as a glass of orange juice before walking back into the living room to talk with his 'guests'. At first, Allen started wolfing down his breakfast. He started to slow down when he realized that the voices in the living room were familiar. Frowning, Allen slowly chewed and tried to process who they were.

"Che, maybe if you weren't so fucking annoying..."

_...Kanda...?_

_If Kanda is here, then that must mean..._Allen paused and took a long sip from his drink. _I see. _He put it back down and stood up, trying not to make any noise as he put his dishes in the sink. _I never would've thought that Neah could be friends with them...maybe I can manage to sneak out without them noticing...perhaps..._he thought and headed toward the back door that was located in the kitchen. He froze when the doorbell rang. Biting his lip, he silently slid on a jacket over his t-shirt and stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him carefully. Once he managed to get out safely, he ran to the front porch and stiffened when he saw Narain there. _Oh no...if Narain sees them...he's gonna get _really _mad..._Allen thought and blanched when Neah opened the door.

"Ah. Narain. What do you want?" He asked bluntly. Narain's eyebrow twitched.

"Um...is Allen here?"

"Why of course! He's eating breakfast right now, Allen, your friend is here!" Neah called.

It was silent.

Frowning, Neah called for him again. "That's weird...he was just eating breakfast..." Neah mumbled and headed over towards the kitchen.

"Psst!"

Blinking a few times, Narain looked around and spotted Allen in a nearby bush. He sweat dropped and looked back to Neah who was in the kitchen and heading towards Allen's room. "Allen, what are you doing in the bushes?" Narain asked incredulously.

"SH!" He shushed and motioned for Narain to come over. Luckily, the brunet spotted Neah walking back and shoo'd Allen away.

"I...don't really...know where he went..." Neah said, dumbfounded. "Maybe if I call him..."

"No!" Narain quickly interjected and Neah rose an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "I, uh, just remembered something! I have an appointment today and Allen is probably really busy, so I'll just, uh, go...to my...appointment...er...maybe Allen went for a walk...to calm himself...or something..." Lenalee sweat dropped at Narain's obvious cover ups.

"I guess..." Neah mumbled and pocketed his phone. Everyone sweat dropped at his gullible actions.

"Right, well, I'll be off..." Narain said awkwardly and waved. Neah shrugged and left the doorway, closing the screen door and sitting on the couch to continue his conversation with Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda.

"What an idiot..." Allen mumbled and Narain snorted as he walked off the porch. He followed Allen and the teen hid himself behind their pink trashcan.

"Why did you sneak out?" Narain asked, quirking an eyebrow. Allen huffed and tried to think of an explanation.

"I'm sick." He mumbled. It wasn't even a lie really...

"Okay...?" Narain trailed off invitingly. He could tell by the thickness in Allen's accent that the younger was sick, but why would he want to avoid his uncle because of it? Allen rolled his eyes.

"You know how crazy he gets when I get hurt, right? Well, if he knew I was sick he'd pamper me like a kitten!" Allen muttered. It was a bit scary that his lies weren't even lies at the moment.

"Oh yeah...he does go kinda crazy, huh?" Narain thought aloud and Allen nodded with agreement. The brunet stared down at Allen's clothes. "You didn't bother getting dressed, did you?" He asked and Allen blushed. The younger was dressed in his overly large outfit from last night. He hadn't even combed his hair or brushed his teeth.

"Well...I didn't really get ready when I got out of my room. Neah forced me to eat breakfast because I went to sleep without dinner last night..." Allen explained.

"That's reasonable I suppose, but I'm not going out in public with you looking like that." He joked.

"I don't really feel like going out in public anyways..." Allen muttered and then looked at Narain brightly. "Can we just go play games at your house?"

"I don't know...my sister has been awfully sick lately...I kinda don't want to disturb her..." Narain mumbled before humming in thought. "How about we call up Rikei? I would say Shifu, but he'd probably force us to do homework or something...and Lou Fa's got a big crush on you and Fou just might _crush _you...then again, I think Rikei ships you and Lou Fa or something..." The two of them laughed, but not too loudly since they were still in Allen's lawn. It led to a small coughing fit from Allen and Narain frowned at him. "Maybe it's just best if you stayed home..."

"I don't _want _to stay home." ..._especially not with those three there..._Allen thought that last part to himself.

"I understand where you're coming from, but if you want I'll just stay over, you know, ward Neah off every time he tried coming into your room?"

"That sounds boring."

"Well, you're not going to get any better if you don't rest." Narain chided.

"I suppose I should take your word for it Dr. Narain, huh?" Allen asked mischievously.

"Why of course!" Narain said and posed with his chest out proudly. They both laughed again and Allen ended up coughing again. "But seriously, if you're sick, you should just get some rest."

"I guess...but I _really _don't wanna go in there..." Allen mumbled with a small cough. "I do suppose I might end up giving you my sickness if I _do _stay with you..." Allen sighed to himself. If Neah was friends with that trio then he'd have to face them sooner or later. "I'll go rest...but we need to hang out soon." He nagged.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll text you, alright?"

"Alright..." Allen sighed and gave Narain a hug. He knew Narain wasn't really touchy or anything and it was probably a bad idea since he was sick, but he hadn't really seen Narain for a long time..._and the one time he comes to hang out with me, I'm sick..._Allen thought glumly.

"Aha! I knew it!" The both of them were startled when they heard Neah shout from the doorway.

"Jesus Christ!" Allen shouted and turned to glare at Neah. "What the hell, Neah?" He grumbled. Narain looked around warily. Neah stepped off the porch and walked over to them.

"Narain suddenly appearing and then you disappear? Of course something was up!" Neah said and crossed his arms. Allen narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you going on about? I was already leaving the house when Narain came over." He muttered bitterly. Neah gasped.

"Why would you leave the house?!" He asked accusingly.

"Because he's sick and he didn't want you to worry about him." Narain answered with a smirk and Allen paled. He looked over towards the brunet with a horrified expression.

"You traitor..." He whispered.

"Sorry, Allen, but it's for your own good." He smirked.

"SICK?!" Neah exclaimed and suddenly started dragging Allen off. Allen glared at Narain and pointed an accusing finger at him as Neah pulled him inside.

"I'll get you for that!" He snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be waiting then!" Narain called and laughed, walking down their driveway.

Neah was murmuring things as he dragged Allen through the house and into his room. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee watched in awkward silence until Allen tripped over Lenalee's foot and bumped into Neah, sending them both falling. Lavi stood up to help prevent Neah from falling, but entirely missed the older man and caught Allen instead. Neah managed to catch himself on the wall and looked over to help Allen but froze when he saw the scene before him. Lavi _did _catch him, but because he was planning on catching Neah around the middle, he was also planning to plant his face in his chest to keep himself from falling over. However, Allen was much shorter than Neah so rather, it looked like Lavi was staring into Allen's eyes.

What made it worse was that Allen used to _love _Lavi.

Allen's face burned with heat and he found himself speechless. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was speechless either. Lenalee, Kanda, and Neah all stared at the two in absolute shock. Allen tried saying something, he really did, but he had no idea _what _to say. Was he supposed to say thank you? Was he supposed to push Lavi away? Honestly he didn't really trust his voice at the moment, so what was he supposed to do. Luckily, Allen didn't have to do anything. Just then, Neah realized what was going on and _raged. _He raged _so hard. _He grabbed Allen away from Lavi and started rambling on words that Allen recognized as slurred Portuguese. He just sat on the floor, having no idea what to do. Lenalee also didn't know whether she should intervene or not and Kanda didn't really understand what the fuck was going on. Allen _did _feel like he owed Lavi a bit though, even if it was just a little.

"Um...N-Neah..." Allen said softly, causing all eyes to be on him. Neah's expression softened and he stopped shouting in a different language.

"Yes, Allen~?" He asked, helping the boy off the floor.

"Um..."

_I really hate doing this. _Allen thought as he pulled off the most cute and innocent look he could muster. It usually only ever came in handy when Neah was around. Or pedophiles...definitely pedophiles.

"Um...I...d-don't feel good..." He said, blushing madly and looking away. Neah _squealed _and hurriedly picked him up like a little kid. Lenalee could _see _Allen's eye twitching with anger, but he seemed to be able to hold it in.

Today was going to be a long day...

"That's right, you've got to rest now! I'll make some soup! Are you feeling hot? I'll get you some medicine too! Oh yeah, does your head hurt? Because usually when you have a fever..."

He was rambling again.

Once Neah carried him to his room, he tucked him into bed and left, returning back with a glass of cold water and pain medication. Ah yes...Neah had never really been good at taking care of sick people. "Um, um, um...is there anything else you need, Allen?" _Privacy..._Allen inwardly answered.

"No..." Allen said softly and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you by yourself...oh! I've got an idea!" Neah left the room and came back quickly...with Lavi in tow. "As punishment for your perverted move earlier ago, _you _have to watch on Allen!" Neah declared. Allen's eyes snapped open.

"What?!" They both shouted together. Neah smirked at what he thought was the best idea ever.

Oh yes, lock a pervert in a room with the person he was molesting as punishment.

Simply _brilliant. _

"Ne, it's a good thing your lock is on the outside, eh Allen?" Neah said with a wink and closed the door. It was completely silent besides the small click they heard on the outside.

"...um..." Lavi trailed off. "Your uncle is nuts." He commented.

Oh yes, today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**Locks on the outside of doors annoy the shit out of me. My lock is on the outside and I've been so tempted to flip the doorknob around but I just _don't know how. _Anyways, I thought this would be quite interesting. In High School AUs (or just AUs in general), everyone usually gets along well with Allen so I thought 'well, what if they hated him for some reason?' and yeah...this happened...don't question me about Narain's presence...I _really _like him for some reason...even if he was only in one episode...I...don't know why...but I _really _like him...**  
**Tyki: *mutters* pedophile...**  
**Vira: I do _not _need to hear that from _you.  
_Tyki: -~- what's _that _supposed to mean?**  
**Vira: Nothing...anyways, I'm going to be updating either this, HOD, or AHTSBS (Dragon story) each week at _least _once. Depending on which one gets the most reviews or which one I'm in the mood for, that's the one I'm updating...oh yes, I am so smart ;D Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

It was really hard for Allen to fall asleep now. Lavi, one of the people that _despised _him, was in the room. Who _knows _what he'd try to do while he was sleeping...and now that he was actually _in bed, _he felt _really_ tired. There was so much awkward silence and Allen felt so...well, _awkward. Especially _since Lavi was _staring _at him. How were you supposed to fall asleep when someone was staring at you almost as if they were expecting you to fall asleep? He just couldn't do it. Well, he could, but it was going to take awhile. It was also a bit awkward since Allen would sneeze every few minutes and usually when someone sneezes, it's polite to say 'bless you.' Lavi was _not _doing that. Therefore, all you could hear in the room was a small sneeze every few minutes but other than that, it was completely silent. Allen inwardly sighed and closed his eyes. He felt himself drawing closer to sleep and everything started dulling to black.

"So, who is Neah to you?" Lavi blurted and Allen's eyes quickly shot open. He moved his eyes slowly over to his right where Lavi was sitting, giving him an odd look. Usually, Neah never shut up about him, so how could Lavi _not _know who he was? Then again...did Lavi even _know _his name? Probably not...

"He's my uncle." Allen replied softly and closed his eyes again.

"Your uncle? So you're Allen, huh?" Lavi questioned and Allen didn't really feel the need to answer that obviously rhetorical question. "So why're you here anyways? I mean, we're usually over all the time, but we don't really see you..."

"I don't live with my uncle and my guardian up and ditched me." _Again. _Allen regrettably answered.

"Your guardian?" Lavi asked. Allen's eye twitched and he turned over so that his back faced Lavi.

"Mhm." Allen hummed, pulling the covers up to his neck. Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"Where are your parents?"

Allen already expected that question.

"Don't have any."

"What do you _mean _you don't have any?" Lavi asked and Allen felt a weight shift on the bed.

_Nosy little prick, aren't you? _

"Exactly as I said." Allen replied.

"You know, now that I think about it, all of us usually have something in common, huh?" Lavi thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't look back at Lavi though.

"I _mean _I don't have parents either and I live with my grandfather; neither does Lenalee. She lives with her obsessive brother. Um...for Kanda...well, you both hate each other...maybe that's something you have in common." Lavi said with a grin. Allen just gave a snort and pulled the comforter closer. _Why is he talking to me?_ "So, why do you hate us anyways?" Lavi asked.

Allen's eye twitched and he sat up and quickly turned around to face Lavi, "I do _not _hate anyone. You were the ones who hated _me." _Lavi stared at him for a long time and it was then that Allen realized that their faces were _really _close since Lavi had sat himself on the bed. Allen's cheeks flared and he quickly laid down, pulling the covers back towards him.

"I don't think I understand..." Lavi said slowly. Allen rolled his eyes and spoke, not facing the redhead.

"Kanda and I got into a fight. That's all that happened. I never hated you or Lenalee. You guys hated me for hating Kanda or something stupid like that." Allen muttered.

"Really?" Lavi asked, leaning over him. Allen scooted away from the prying redhead.

"Yes really."

"Hm." Lavi hummed and pulled away. "Well, goodnight then." Lavi said and just _sat there. _

How was Allen supposed to go to sleep when Lavi was _sitting _on his bed?

Allen closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the redhead watching him in his room. Wow, that didn't sound stalkerish...not at all...he then suddenly sighed and felt Lavi jump from the action. Lavi looked over at him, raising his brow. "Not tired?" The redhead questioned.

"I am...but..." Allen closed his eyes tighter.

He _did _feel tired...but _Lavi _was sitting there. It was _really _hard to sleep with him sitting there. He didn't just want to flat out say 'I can't sleep with you sitting there', that would be rude. Besides, his bed was the only thing to sit on in there and Lavi would have to either stand or sit on the floor. Allen didn't want to make him do that, even if they weren't friends. He guessed that the misunderstanding was cleared up, but that still didn't mean that Allen trusted Lavi. Lavi had to gain his trust before Allen could easily sleep in the same room with him, and _no, _Allen did _not _have trust issues...definitely not...

...okay, maybe a little...

But that wasn't his fault! When he was younger, he was always tortured by kids his age in the orphanage and after he left said orphanage, he was still kicked around by adults. He was never able to find a job because he was only five and had to eat out of a garbage can for a living. Oh yes, before Mana appeared, he definitely had a terrible life. He managed to get a small job in the circus but one of the clowns always used him as a punching bag and usually the rest of the circus looked at him like he was dirt, so he ran away. It was then that he met Mana, who'd he'd been a total jerk to because he was a clown. Allen misjudged Mana because of the way he was treated in the past, and that itself was a mistake. Ironically enough, Mana was the only person Allen was able to trust in his life. Well, that was until he met Mana's brother, Neah. He trusted Neah right off the bat because he was the brother of the man he trusted the most. He regretted trusting Cross so easily just because he knew his father...

Yes, Allen _did _have trust issues...

Thinking of his past with Mana made him feel all the more tired and he felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness. Just before he fell asleep, he murmured a soft, "Mana..." and was finally asleep. Lavi, hearing the word, looked over confusingly. He blinked a few times when he saw the expression on Allen's face relax. _Whoa, did he seriously fall asleep while I'm sitting here? _Lavi wondered and poked his cheek, getting no response from the younger. _Huh...I guess so...does that mean he trusts me? I don't think he should trust me since we're not really on good terms...weirdo. He has some major trust issues. _Lavi thought and laid against the wall, his back facing the boy. _Man, how long do I gotta stay in here? I'm bored..._Lavi thought and ventured around Allen's room, finding nothing of importance. _What does he even _do _all day? _Lavi wondered, a bit upset he couldn't find some type of gaming device. He _did _find a photograph of four people but that was it. Allen wasn't even in the picture...maybe he was taking the picture. Whimpering, Lavi made his way back over to the bed and sat down. _Damn, doesn't he at least have a book or something? _Lavi looked around and opened the closet.

Sighing in defeat, he plopped back down on Allen's strangely large bed.

_Why does he get such a big bed anyways if he's so small? _Lavi wondered as he laid against the headboard, looking down at the sleeping teen. His curiosity led him to brush away Allen's bangs on the left side of his face. _Is that a tattoo? It feels like a scar...is it a burn? _He wondered and slowly brushed his fingers over it. Allen stirred a little, mumbling to himself. _I wonder if he dyed his hair white...I don't see a different color in his roots..._Lavi hummed, trying to find something else to do besides watch someone sleep. Watching people while they sleep is creepy, and Lavi was _not _a creepy person. Or at least he didn't like to think he was. Soon enough, Lavi found himself in deep thought about anything and everything. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep until someone came to wake them up a few hours later.

Thank god it was Lenalee.

She knocked on the door and opened it when she got no response. The Chinese girl was a bit surprised when she saw that Lavi had fallen asleep against the headboard, slouching just a bit. She winced, _that has got to be uncomfortable..._she thought and headed over. She shook his shoulder lightly, waiting for him to wake up. "Lavi, Lavi wake up..." She mumbled softly. Lenalee sighed to herself, wondering if she should get Neah or if that would be too cruel for her friend. She froze when she heard Allen mumble something and looked down to see the teen cuddling with Lavi's leg. She stared there for a second before blushing, _aaaaawe! _She had to restrain herself from squealing. "Lavi, wake up!" She said quietly, trying her best not to wake the younger teen. "Lavi, wake up!" Hissing, Lenalee slapped him on the face and he stirred awake.

"Wha? Eh, Lenalee? Can I leave now? Ugh, it's about ti-"

"SH!" Lenalee shushed, placing her finger over her lips. Lavi quirked an eyebrow at her. She smiled and pointed to Allen. Lavi looked down and stared at him for a _long _time.

"Is he cuddling with me...?" Lavi asked slowly, trying to pry Allen's hands off his leg. "Grrr, get ooooff." Lavi whined. Allen's brow furrowed and the two of them froze. Mumbling, Allen nuzzled his face against Lavi's thigh. "You've gotta be kiddin' me." Lavi groaned.

"I think it's cute." Lenalee commented.

"Of course you do."

"What's not cute about cuddling?"

Lavi decided not to answer that question.

"Oi, Allen, get off..." Lavi mumbled. Allen squeezed his eyes and buried his face in Lavi's leg.

"...dun go..." Allen whined softly. The two in the room blinked a few times.

"Now what?"

"I could always go get Ne-"

"NO." Lavi cut her off, receiving a sheepish grin from the girl.

"Mm...hmm?" Allen hummed and slowly opened his eyes. The arguing two slowly looked down at him and Allen's eyes narrowed. He instantly pushed Lavi off the bed.

"What was that for?" Lavi whined, rubbing his head.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?! I _knew _I couldn't trust you!" He growled. Lavi face palmed and Lenalee giggled.

"Excuse me, _you _were the one latching onto my leg like a leech!" Lavi corrected. Allen narrowed his eyes at Lavi.

"What?"

"Never mind." Lavi sighed. Allen coughed a bit and looked around the room.

"Oh hey, the door's open." He observed and got out of bed. Stretching, Allen walked toward the door and peeked his head out of the room. There was something fishy about this silence...still, Allen stepped a foot out the door, but just as he did so, he was tackled to the floor.

"Allen! You're awake!" Neah chirped, hugging his nephew.

"If I wasn't, I'd definitely be right now..." Allen mumbled and pushed at his uncle's face. Neah jumped up and helped him to his feet quickly. "What time is it?"

"It's five! We're going to a festival!" Neah sang.

"A festival? What's it called?" Allen questioned and his uncle paused.

"No idea." He answered. Allen sweat dropped.

"Right..."

"Right! So let's go! Get your shoes on~!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes, right now! The parade starts at seven and there's also rides and games but we have to get back before ten because I have work to go to!" Neah chirped, dragging his nephew out the door.

"Okay, okay, no need to drag me..." Allen grumbled and sat down to put his shoes on. After he put his shoes on, Neah took no time dragging him out the door, ignoring Allen's complaints.

"Oh yeah, Kanda said that he's riding in the front and mumbled something about not sitting with a rabbit or something." Neah said with a dismissive wave.

"Kanda...he's coming too?" Allen asked with a scowl.

"Of course! So are Lavi and Lenalee! Um, you're the smallest one so you're gonna have to sit in the middle..." Neah mumbled.

"Right. Of course I am." Allen sighed as he climbed into the backseat. Neah cheerfully hopped in the driver's seat and honked the horn at Lavi and Lenalee until Kanda told him to stop. For once, Allen was glad that Kanda opened his mouth.

Lavi and Lenalee ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them. They ran over to the car and squeezed themselves in, ignoring the grumbling Allen, who did _not _want to be squished between these two. He'd much rather lay his aching head against the cool window than have two soon-to-be-sweaty bodies between him. After making sure everyone was buckled up, Neah pulled out of the driveway and drove to the festival. It was a bit quiet in the car, and no one said anything, but Allen liked it that way. After all, he just woke up and felt exhausted already. Once they were at the festival, Allen felt his mouth drooling, smelling all the different kinds of greasy foods. They first made their stop at a funnel cake stand, much to Allen's delight, and then they played a few mini games. Walking down the mini game street, Allen suddenly gasped and ran over to a stand.

"Bunny..." He said childishly, petting one of them. Neah chuckled and the others stared at the boy strangely.

"Allen's always had a love for rabbits...I wonder why..." Neah hummed and walked over. "Allen, you do realize that if you take one home, Timcanpy might eat it."

"But...bunny..." Allen mumbled and turned his big, gray, puppy eyes up at Neah. Neah froze, he couldn't survive the puppy dog eyes...not from Allen...

"But...Allen...doggy..."

"Bunny."

"Doggy."

"Bunny."

"Doggy."

"Bunny."

"...oh fine!" Neah sighed and paid for a bowl of pin balls to make it into a bowl that was floating on water. He a few (more like a lot) of them and felt exasperated whenever he finally managed to get one in.

This game was so cheap.

Allen gasped when the woman held out a bunny to him. He gently took it into his hands and Lenalee swore she saw Allen's eyes sparkle. "It's so...cute..." He whispered and carefully hugged the fluffy creature. Neah donated the balls that he didn't get in to a nearby little girl and they walked off, bunny in hand. Neah smiled down at his calmed nephew. He was glad that the bunny didn't struggle at all. Lenalee jogged up and scratched the bunny's head with her fingers, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's really cute!" She chirped. "You don't thing your dog will hurt it, do you?" Allen shook his head.

"Timcanpy wouldn't hurt a fly...unless I told him to, that is." Allen added, petting the bunny's soft fur.

"So, you _really _like rabbits, right?" She asked with a wink. Allen gave her a puzzled look.

"Che."

"Um...yeah..." He answered a bit uncertainly. Lenalee giggled and skipped off. "How weird..." He mumbled to himself.

After playing a few more mini games and getting more food to eat, they all sat down and watched the parade go by. Allen was nearly run over by someone riding on a huge bike and Lenalee jumped every time one of the fire trucks honked. Kanda managed to give everyone who tried waving at him in the parade a death glare and even made a little girl cry. Lavi simply watched the whole thing with a grin on his face. After the parade was over, Neah went over to the ticket booth and bought them all tickets. Allen hugged his bunny protectively when they walked over to a swing ride that spun swings around in circles. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi got on the ride. Neah would've gotten on too, but Allen didn't trust giving his rabbit to Kanda after hearing his death threats about rabbits.

Once they left the swing ride, they headed over towards a different street and Allen visibly paled when he saw the rides. One of the rides was a huge wheel that spun several people in circles and then lifted up. Neah encouraged him, saying they were screams of pleasure. Allen stated that they were clearly screams of terror and moved on. Lavi, Kanda, and Neah rode on that ride. Another ride was kind of like two hammers alongside each other. The people in the cart would shoot off and then hang upside down before falling and spinning up again to repeat. Allen announced that he was _not _going on a ride that hung him upside down. There was a Ferris Wheel type thing that had them strapped in and ended up hanging them upside down while it was moving. Lavi, Kanda, Neah, and Lenalee all got on that ride. Since Neah had left Allen with his wallet, he went to get a funnel cake while he was waiting, chuckling when the bunny tried eating the cake.

There was also a regular Ferris Wheel and Allen decided that _that _one would be safe to get on. Neah claimed that he was tired and took Allen's bunny and Allen blinked a few times, frowning. "I'm not sitting with that moron ever again." Kanda scowled, glaring at Lavi. It made Allen wonder what exactly had happened on the other Ferris Wheel with them.

"Well, I wanna go on this one, so I'll ride with Kanda then...but that leaves..." Lenalee looked over. Allen and Lavi looked at each other. Allen grumbled, looking away.

"I don't want to go on that thing with him." He mumbled.

"Why not? Didn't you say you liked rabbits?" Lenalee asked with a cheesy smile and pushed them both up to the manager of the wheel.

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Allen asked and the man took their tickets and directed them onto the platform. "Hey, wait a minute, I don't want to-" It seemed that the Ferris Wheel manager would have none of it and buckled them up together. Allen huffed and crossed his arms together. He looked over at Lavi questioningly. "So what does rabbits have to do with you?" He asked as they were lifted in the air for another couple to get on. Lavi itched his head. _  
_

"Well, it's a nickname really. Kanda calls me a rabbit. Not sure why though." Lavi answered. Allen deadpanned.

"Wait..."

_So you _really _like rabbits, right?_

"So...then..." Allen slowly processed Lenalee's words from earlier and felt his eye twitch.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing..." Allen muttered, looking down.

Looking down was _definitely _a mistake.

Allen stiffened up, not realizing exactly how high they were. "I...don't think this was a good idea..." He said slowly yet quietly. Lavi narrowed his eye.

"What? But you just said you'd get on this one!"

"Y-yeah, I may have _said _that..." Allen trailed off, freezing up whenever they stopped at the top. "Oh my god...I'm going to puke." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"We haven't even started moving yet!"

"What if this thing breaks?" Allen whispered.

"Stop it..."

"Look how rusty it is..."

"Allen, please..."

"...it could easily snap...do you not see all that rust..."

"Seriously, dude, now you're freaking me out."

"We're going to die." Allen whispered.

"Ch-chill out dude, you're scaring the fuck out of me, okay, well, if we fall than at least we have this cart to protect us from falling on our asses." Lavi said positively.

"That isn't helping..." Allen mumbled, staring down.

"No, no, no, dude, _don't _look down." Lavi instructed. "Look at the pretty blue sky."

"The sky looks red to me." Allen whispered quietly.

"DUDE!" Lavi shrieked and slammed himself against the edge of the Ferris Wheel, causing their cart to move. Allen clenched onto Lavi's sleeve tightly and glared weakly at him.

"_Don't _do that _ever _again." He seethed.

"I can't help that you're creeping the fuck out of me!" Lavi shouted.

"When I said it looked red, I meant it seriously. The sun is setting, idiot." Allen said, gesturing to the dark pinkish orange sky.

"Oh yeah...oops, false alarm." Lavi giggled and their cart still swung.

"Why are we still up here...?" Allen asked.

"Don't start your assuming again, man, that makes me scared too."

"Maybe we're stuck up here and the machine broke."

"Dude, seriously, stop."

"I'm scared." Allen admitted, clenching his fist around Lavi's sleeve tighter. Lavi hadn't even realized that Allen's hand was still latched to his shirt until now.

"Well now I am too, thanks to you so feel better."

"That does _not _make me feel better." Allen muttered. They inched forward a bit and stopped, still high in the sky. Allen was now _clinging _to Lavi's arm. Lavi was silent and stared down at the boy for a long time, wondering if Allen knew what he was doing.

"I want to get off."

"Well, we haven't even actually started the ride yet, so that's impossible." Lavi replied. "Just, relax, it's okay man. We're not going to fall, I promise." He assured.

They first moved slowly and the speed picked up enough to make their hair flow backwards. In Lavi's opinion, it was a bit fast for a Ferris Wheel. Usually Ferris Wheels were really slow, but apparently not this one. He could feel Allen start to relax, yet the teen's hands still lingered on Lavi's arm. The manager apologized for the inconvenience and promised them a longer ride. There wasn't anyone in the line anyways so it was fine. Neah was also nowhere to be seen and Lavi wondered what the man would do if he had to use the bathroom. He didn't know _why _he thought of that, but he did. At least Allen calmed down for the rest of the ride. Once they were off the ride, Allen positioned himself as far as possible from the ride and looked around for Neah. He hummed to himself. "I'm going to use the bathroom." He informed and walked off.

"You'll get lost if you go by yourself!" Lenalee called, but Allen wasn't listening. She turned her head towards Lavi. "Kanda and I will look for Neah, will you go make sure Allen doesn't get jumped or something? Neah would have our heads if something happened." Lavi nodded his head and walked towards the direction of the portable toilets. He saw Allen waiting a bit impatiently for someone to come out of the bathroom. There were three of them, but since there was so many people around, all of them were full. Lavi noticed a few bikers around and one of them was giving the boy a predatory gaze. Lavi's gaze hardened when one of them slowly started walking over to him. Lavi walked quicker and made it before the biker could, wrapping his arms around the boy, who suddenly jumped. He stared at the biker and the biker sneered before walking off.

"L-Lavi?! What do you think you're doing?!" Allen hissed and Lavi let go of him before pocketing his hands.

"Nothing." He answered. Allen narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh hey, look, a portapot is open." Lavi said, gesturing to the little boy that just left the restroom. Allen gave Lavi a suspicious glance before walking over to the toilet and closing the door. Lavi was a bit relieved now that Allen was in the bathroom. The bikers all seemed to have returned to the fair. Lenalee texted him, saying that they found him buying a funnel cake, leaving Lavi to wonder what the Walker family liked so much about funnel cakes. His thoughts of the sweets were cut off when Allen exited the restroom. "Satisfied?" Lavi questioned. Allen gave him a suspicious stare and walked past him.

"Nooo, don't reject me now! I was only protecting you!" Lavi whined, following Allen back to the fair ground.

"Protecting me? Did you mean violating?"

"No, you don't understand! Those biker guys were giving you weird looks so I had to do _something!" _Lavi complained.

"Do what exactly?"

Allen and Lavi screamed, turning their heads to the side to see Neah poking his nose between them, "Neah! Don't _do _that! You scared the life out of me!" Allen scolded and looked around. "Where's my bunny?" He asked and Neah took off the large bag he was carrying, giving it to Allen. The younger smiled and gladly took the bag, petting the sleeping animal. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Allen and Lavi replied together and Neah pouted.

"Meanie! Anyways, it's getting late, we should probably get going." Neah claimed.

"Okay...um...where's Lenalee and Kanda?"

"They went to Wendy's because Kanda doesn't like sweets." Neah answered. "Now, let's go home." He said with a smile and Allen nodded.

They met up with Lenalee and Kanda, making their way over to the car. Allen felt a bit disgruntled having to sit between Lenalee and Lavi again, but at least Lenalee offered to hold the bunny. Despite sleeping all day, Allen felt a bit tired and closed his eyes. He stiffened when he felt Lavi lay his head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked and Lavi sighed.

"The window is too hard." Lavi replied. Satisfied with the answer, Allen closed his eyes and dozed off. Lenalee seemed to be able to lay against the window though.

After bidding goodbye to Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee that day, Allen decided that maybe they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for awhile! I got a job and I'm working night shift and I worked Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday night. I didn't work Tuesday or Wednesday but we didn't have any internet .-. if we did, well, I ended up sleeping the days away anyways x3 I'm so excited that I got a job though!**  
**Tyki: Took you long enough...**  
**Vira: -3- anyways, this story seems a lot more popular than I imagined it'd be o-o to be honest, I'm not exactly completely sure where I'm going with this, but each chapter, a character is making a mistake that they learn from, whether it was in the past or present. Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers (which I didn't think I'd get as many as I did) for reviewing on the first chapter! Big thanks to princesslolitatheorca654, xXlovinlavenXx, Hanashi o suru, XxlavenloverxX (oh, don't worry, I'm not that much of an AreKan fan either *avoids bullets*), VeridianSoul (Yes. Narain is my babeh. I love him. He only got one episode. He needed thirty.), SisBloodCarnivalOtaku, xxFall3n-Ang3lxx, Firediva0, Usagi-Twins (I KNOW PLEASE DON'T REMIND ME), CsillaDream, TriforceNinja, inuyashamunkey, and PassingBye! Suggestions are welcome if you've had something humorous/fluffy frequently happen to you and would love to see it in a story, have at me! **


End file.
